Opening Movie
The opening movie is a movie that is shown after any game in the Super Smash Bros. series is turned on. Starting in Super Smash Bros. Tourney, a special Nintendo Logo movie that features the fanfare of Walt Disney Pictures comes before the actual opening movie. ''Super Smash Bros. The opening movie starts with Master Hand in a kid's room picking up toy versions of two random characters in ''SSB, which he places in a stage made of objects from the room. The puppets come to life and start a fight after Master Hand counts from three to one. Then, some shots of the starter characters appear and they start running. Link appears on a mountain, Pikachu rolls on a Poke Ball while a Pokémon Trainer passes by, a scene of Donkey Kong and Samus fighting appears, four Yoshis appear guarding some Yoshi eggs in a nest, the Great Fox, several Arwings, and Fox controlling the Great Fox are shown. After these shots, the starter characters bump into each other and a short scene of the four unlockable characters is shown. If a secret character is unlocked, they will be fully shown, but if they aren't unlocked, only the shadow of the character appears. Finally, the title screen appears as the announcer gives the game's name. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' The opening movie starts with a trophy of Mario that is thrown in the air by a hand. As soon as the trophy lands, Mario revives from it and faces Link. Pikachu and Kirby also join the battle. Then, a shot of Peach is shown and Mario performs some of his moves. After that, Bowser rises from a firesea and then Donkey Kong is seen swinging trough a jungle and Samus fights Ridley. Some shots of Link are shown with a moving backround with Zelda characters and many different coloured Yoshis pass by. Then, the Ice Climbers climb a ice mountain. Popo slips and almost falls off, but Nana saves him. After that, some gameplay shots are shown. Then, Sheik plays on a harp and Kirby flies around on a Warp Star. When Kirby disappears, an Arwing controlled by Fox and a Wolfen controlled by Wolf O'Donnell are fighting and Ness warps into Onett. Then, all Pokémon in Melee appear and Captain Falcon and Samurai Goroh are bumping into each other with their Blue Falcon and Fire Stingray and Goroh's vehicle explodes. Then, Bowser is hit by lightning and Mario, Peach and Yoshi are standing next to him. Some shots of Melee characters are shown, the Great Fox, Falcon Flyer and Samus' Gunship fly by, trophies of four fighters are blasted away by a Bob-omb and the title screen appears while the announcer gives the game's name. The music that plays during this opening movie is Opening. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Super Smash Bros. Brawl's intro is rather different from the prior two games. Instead of having an original clip, it instead uses scenes from the Subspace Emissary, along with a few selections of Vs. Mode matches. The movie starts with a view of all the characters (except for Zero Suit Samus and Sheik) gazing at an "X" in the sky that was formerly the Isle of the Ancients. This also appears as the last scene in the SSE. This is followed by scenes of Mario, Link, Kirby, Pit, Zelda, Peach, Meta Knight, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Fox, and King Dedede. Then, a scene of Sheik in a VS match is shown, followed by Pikachu using its down smash on Bowser, Samus, and Lucas, followed by a VS match shot of Ike and a SSE shot of Zero Suit Samus and her Power Suit. After this comes SSE cutscenes of Wario, Olimar and his Red Pikmin, Yoshi, the Ice Climbers, Ness and Lucas, Pokémon Trainer, Lucas, and Bowser. The next series of clips shows Sonic, Snake, Wario, Lucas, the Ice Climbers, King Dedede, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Pikachu, Peach, Meta Knight in VS matches. This is followed by SSE cutscenes of Mario, Pit, Yoshi, Link, and Kirby, an Arwing flying towards the Halberd, Kirby and Zelda, The Great Maze being assembled, Charizard, Pokémon Trainer, and Lucas, as well as VS clips of Olimar and his Pikmin, Ivysaur attacking Pikachu with Pokémon Trainer in the background, Zero Suit Samus, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Mario picking up a Super Mushroom, Kirby, Fox, and Zelda brawling. The movie continues with SSE shots of Samus and Pikachu, Zelda, Diddy Kong, Ike, Squirtle and Pokémon Trainer, an Arwing flying towards the Halberd, Fox piloting, Kirby and Peach riding on a Warp Star, Bowser and his minions, Mario and Link dodging lasers fired by the Ancient Minister, Pit, Samus and Pikachu, Marth, Ike, and Meta Knight, and shots of the Halberd. The movie ends with the Title screen being shown. The music that plays during this opening movie is the Super Smash Bros. Brawl Main Theme. ''Super Smash Bros. Tourney'' As with Brawl, the intro to Tourney is basically clips from various television shows and films, as well as clips from other games. The announcer gives the game's name before the opening sequence, instead of after the opening sequence as in the original game and Melee. After the opening sequence, a screen that says "And now..." comes up, followed by a screen that says "Get ready for..." coming up, which is followed by the Title screen being shown. There are four different opening movies, each one that appears is random when the game turns on: *Standard, which is the only default opening sequence. *Alternate A, which plays once every character is unlocked. *Alternate B, which plays once every Event match is cleared if every character is unlocked. *Alternate C, which plays once every stage is unlocked. The music that plays during this opening movie is either The Tourney Begins, The Tourney Begins Reprise, The Tourney Begins X, or God Save the Queen Reprise. Videos Trivia *In one part of the opening movie in Super Smash Bros., Mario can be seen jab cancelling into his down smash. *A part of the music for Super Smash Bros.'s opening movie is from Star Fox. *There are 4 unlockable characters shown in each movie: **SSB: The (only) 4 hidden characters appear as a flash near the end, in shadows if not unlocked. **SSBM: Young Link and Ganondorf appear in the Ocarina of Time segment, and Jigglypuff and Pichu are in the Pokémon segment. **SSBB: Not counting the lineup at the beginning, the clips shown contain Ness, Marth, Sonic, and Snake. *In the lineup at the beginning of Brawl's opening movie, more characters will appear once they are unlocked. *The first three opening sequences for Tourney end with Jinpachi Mishima doing his Player 2 intro animation from Tekken Tag Tournament 2, but the fourth opening sequence for that same game ends with Shin Kamiya, who says his Character Select Screen quote ("The stage has been set."). Category:Terms Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney